Bumper beams are made from a variety of methods, with roll forming being the most common. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,820,451 and 6,360,441 describe roll forming techniques for forming a bumper beam having different configurations.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,395,036; 5,454,504; 5,566,874; 5,813,594; 5,934,544; and 6,591,576; and United State Patent publication no. 2004/0154158, methods of forming a closed section bumper beam are disclosed.